Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed
by AdmetoUltor14
Summary: Perseus was sent to Tartarus 10 years for a crime he did not commit. In Tartarus that time translates into 1000 years. Has Perseus' mentality broken since then? Who is the new enemy on the horizons? Why does Perseus carry the spear of destruction? And who is the man with the blue eyes. Read to find out. Rated T for profanity. (Possible Perzoe in later chapters). Hope you enjoy!
1. Tartarus Prologue

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed**

 **Chapter 1: Tartarus**

Tartarus. Hell. The land of decay, monsters and torture. Tartarus is colossal. Jagged black mountains cover the west side of Tartarus with many easily dwarfing Mount Everest. To the south of the mountain range was a secondary mountain range that enclosed the House of Night in a valley. Purple clouds of smog drowned the tops of mountains in an eerie light with many dragons,gryphons, drakons and Keres to live in the caves that littered the mountains. Around the centre was miles of grassland which was blackened from some form of fire. The fields had jagged pieces of black glass the size of small animals stick out at all angles. In these hellish fields were packs of hellhounds, telkhines, laestrygonians, centaurs and harpies roamed the land fighting against each other. It was also said that a Phoenix was hidden in one of the many caves of the fields nobody had ever seen it.

Through the north and center flowed the river Acheron which gave off a faint blue glow. Anyone within 50 meters of the Acheron would lose control of their emotions and go insane. In the center was the void, better known as the realm of chaos it is a deep black hole where the titans and typhon are trapped. To the south of the void was a barren wasteland with caves, ravines and fissures that litter the area. The river Lethe gave off a silver glow as it flows through the land giving it a creepy vibe which many monsters love of the area. It is believed that the monster arena lies somewhere in here.

To the southeast was a swamp which was flooded by the river Cocytus giving it a dark green light. The voices of the wailing souls were head for miles in the area and many hydras choose to stay there. To the east were thousands of small volcanoes that drenched the land in ash and magma, black lightning struck the ground of the area making it near impossible to cross over. Just further east of this was a secondary primordial realm, the ancient oceans, once ruled by Pontus and Thalassa.

Around the whole of the pit were massive cliffs which had rocks jut out at impossible angles making it just as impossible to climb out. The river Styx flowed round the cliffs seven times before it's black waters flowed into the void.

This icy cold, demonic, hellish land filled with hatred, torment and anger made the land truly evil. But amidst all the horror and evil was an innocent soul forced to come down here for a crime he did not commit. That person was none other than Perseus Jackson, bane of monsters, Titans and Giants and wrongfully accused of murder.


	2. Olympus Part One

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed**

 **Chapter 2: Olympus**

 _Location: Camp Half Blood_

 _Chiron's Point Of View_

Chiron looked at the bustling tables filled with demigods bustling around enjoying their lunch. The Ares cabin were having an arm wrestling competition. The hunters who were here for the week were discussing hunting tactics and monsters they killed. Hecate's children were practicing magic. Athena's kids were designing a new cabin for Thanatos despite him being a chaste god. Countless types of food were spread across the plates. Nico who usually wasn't here was polishing his sword while glaring at Annabeth.

Chiron looked around and noticed that many demigods were starting to leave so he had gotten up to speak.

"Immortal campers." Fifteen pairs of eyes turned to face him. "The Olympians had Hermes send a message to tell you all that they request a meeting with you." The immortal campers were visibly confused until they all realised what the date was today. 08/23/25 (USA). Ten years since Percy Jackson had been accused of murder of two demigods; a son of Athena and a daughter of Ares. His punishment was to serve 25 years in the depths of Tartarus and to be banned from the Greek and roman camps for life.

They all stared at Chiron before Jason spoke out in a respective tone. "When are they expecting us Chiron?"

"Within the hour so you should be getting going soon if you all wish to arrive in time." Chiron answered and the demigods nodded. They finished up their lunch and headed out of the valley to go to the Empire State Building.

 _Olympus_

 _Third Person_

The demigods stared in awe at the white granite pathway that lead to the throne room. To their left was a bustling community of stalls where minor gods, goddesses, nymphs and satyrs were shopping for goods such as ambrosia on a stick. Just passed the many colourful stalls were beautiful greek buildings and temples that stretched for miles. A massive colosseum was on their right and it was clear something was going on as roars and cheers could be heard from the enormous architectural feat. As they continued walking they had reached the gardens of Demeter and Persephone which had perfectly trimmed hedges, countless flowers, statues of the Olympians and many other minor gods and goddesses. Massive fountains were at the sides of the paths giving them a tranquility that was unique to there. Once they had exited the gardens they could see the gods private temples which were dotted all around the throne room.

As they were about to enter they throne room through the giant golden doors that were studded with countless gems and stones that showed many famous heroes greatest accomplishments. One was where the first Perseus killed Medusa the gorgan. Another showed Achilles being bathed in the river Styx as a child. The group of demigods eventually pushed the door open and their breathe hitched at the sight in front of them. White marble colours created an outside ring which was a large pathway around the thrones. In the inner Circe were fourteen unique thrones for the fourteen Olympians. In the centre of the thrones was the hearth which was burning with a faint blue. After gaping at the sight around them the noticed the fourteen gods, a minor god, and a minor goddess state at them and remembering they were in the presence of gods bowed down.

 _Location: Throne Room._

 _Hestia's Point Of View_

Hestia stared at the demigods before checking in her head to make sure they were all there.

Jason. Check.

Katie. Check.

Clarisse. Check.

Annabeth. Check.

 _ **Will. Check**_ _._

 _ **Thalia. Check.**_

Leo. Check.

Piper. Check.

Pollux. Check.

 ** _Nico. Check._**

 ** _Hazel. Check._**

 ** _Frank. Check._**

 ** _Reyna. Check._**

Travis. Check.

Connor. Check.

Good they were all there. Hestia thought to herself.

"Demigods you may rise." Zeus' voice spoke out. Booming like thunder.

The demigods rose up and stared at the gods. They looked around and saw Thanatos standing behind Hades' throne, leaning against a pillar and playing with an obsidian scythe. The demigods who thought in the battle of Manhattan stared a little longer at the scythe as it was eerily similar to the one of Kronos. The only differences being the size of it being much smaller with the handle part being about five foot long and jet black with the blade being the same colour and three feet long. Behind Artemis' throne stood a quiet iris who was eating a muffin whilst looking at the hearth. The gods who sided with Percy ten years ago had a small grin on their face and those who didn't looked puzzled at the expressions on their face.

"As you all may have guessed we are going to be talking about security measures for when Perseus is allowed to leave Tartarus." Zeus spoke out loudly. "We already made sure that he was unable to go back to the the camps but other than that we are unsure what to do."

Athena stood up and started to speak. "Father. We should have it so Perseus is unable to speak to any demigods and is only allowed to a carry a celestial bronze knife as defence against monsters. Even though a murderer shouldn't be allowed to carry a weapon." Athena finished muttering out the last part.

Artemis started to grin more and more as the gods tried to figure out punishments for Perseus despite the fact she may now have proof of his innocence. She stood up which silenced everyone and started to speak.

"Father may I?" Zeus nodded. "Good, anyway Hades, Iris and I have reason to believe that we found sufficient evidence that Percy is innocent." The gods all looked shocked with disbelieving looks on their face. Those who stood by Perseus that day rhad massive smiles growing on their face. "You see originally we planned on asking the two demigods but they had went to rebirth. So after words we tried to find if we could get Iris to make an Iris message that shows the past. Unfortunately it was out of reach for her powers. For the last nine years we have searched manuscript after manuscript for a potion that can show the past for a short moment and Iris's powers amplified that. We made two which finished brewing last night. We checked it out and we would like it for all of you to see it as well."

"Lady Artemis before we start may I ask a question?" Nico asked.

"You may Nico." Artemis answered.

"Okay why is Thanatos here. I understand why Iris is here but why would the god of death need to be here." Nico asked confused.

Before Artemis could speak Thanatos got up and interrupted her. "I shall answer this one Lady Artemis. You see Nico, I have a large amount of gratitude and respect for Perseus and I agree with the fact that he is innocent. But I am specifically here since I have an offer for Perseus as a bit of a, how would you say it, thank you gift."

Nico and the other demigods were even more confused but Nico nodded and went back to sitting on the ground next to the others.

"You may show us this 'Evidence' Artemis." Zeus spoke with a tone of finality.

"Iris if you may?" Artemis asked and iris nodded smiling at the small amount if respect Artemis gave her.

Once that was spoken everyone turned round to face iris as she conjured a rainbow to project what happened that night. Before it had started it was obvious that the immortal campers were worried at what they might see and were oblivious to how loud they were projecting their thoughts to each other.

"Would you all be kind enough too quiet down so we can see this?" Apollo spoke shocking the demigods into silence.

On the rainbow the image started to appear and everyone focused their eyes onto the screen.

 _"How long do we have to go from here Percy?" A whiny voice spoke out._

 _"If we continue walking with minimal breaks we can get their in the morning." Percy replied._

 _"Can't we rest for the night? My legs are killing me and I'm going to collapse any minute now. A feminine voice spoke out._

 _Percy sighed exasperatedly. "Okay. Alice. Get the matches from my bag and set up a campfire. David you pit up the tents and Alice will help when she finishes the campfire. I'm going to do a Perimeter search to see of any monsters have followed."_

 _The two young demigods nodded their head before getting on with the jobs Percy had asked them to do. Percy pulled out his pen and capped it turning it into his beautiful bronze sword Anaklusmos. He started walking around the dense forest around their campsite looking everywhere for any monsters. To the north of their camp was miles upon miles of buffalo farmland. To the west was a large creek that flowed down to the south and to their east was more acres of farmland that most likely connected to the north._

 _When Percy let his focus break for a few seconds a deer walked in front of him waking him up from his stupor. Reacting quickly slit the throat of the animal, dyeing the ground in a scarlet red. Once the light from the animals eyed faded he prayed a thank you to Artemis and Pan for the meal before lifting it up and heading back to their camp. Halfway back a bloodcurdling scream broke through the woods causing multiple species of birds to flock to the skies. Dropping the deer Percy ran to the camp to notice what happened. Two telekhines brandished a sword each that was made exactly like his sword. Moving swiftly percy ripped the monsters quickly before looking around for Alice and David, it barely took him time to notice the two foot wide blood trail that lead him straight into one of the remaining tents that was now baked in deep hue of red. In the tent laid David and Alice's remains that both had slit throats._

 _"No no no no no no no, come guys wake up please, guys please." Percy spoke rapidly._

 _Percy tried to resuscitate them with CPR and tried nectar and ambrosia but unfortunately they were dead._

 _"APOLLO!" Percy shouted into the sky._

 _Within moments a red Maserati spyder landed in front of Percy. From the car a man with blonde hair walked out and smiled at Percy._

 _"Hey dude what's wrong?" Apollo asked._

 _"Telekhines, they killed Alice and David. We need to take them to Olympus for a burial."_

 _Apollo nodded his head and the image disappeared._

Everyone knew what happened after that. Ares and Athena believed that Percy killed their children and got him banished to Tartarus. And with the new information presented to night they realised that he had been innocent.


	3. Tartarus Part One

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Tartarus._

 _Third Person Point Of View._

In one of the giant decaying fields of Tartarus a giant golden lion the size of a garbage truck was fighting a demigod around the height of 6 foot 1 inch. Around the area they were fighting was a large circle made of black granite pillars. Surrounding the granite pullers were giant pillars of basalt and augite which stuck out at dangerous angles. In the centre of the circle was a pile of bones which resembled that of a dragon. Around them was a pile of golden dust with bodies of monsters slowly decaying. There was a putrid and retched stench of death, decay and sulphur. The air was torturously warm, stinging the hairs on the back of the mans neck. There was the constant noise of clanging and clinks as the metal blade of the mans sword bounced of the golden hair of the lions.

The demigod was around the height of 6 foot 1 inch and was garnered in all black. He wore an assassins robe with neon blue trim and had Drakon scale armour. The black robe had an oversized hood covering part of the mans forehead and eyes. On the mans left side there was a six foot long spear. The handle was 5 foot long and made of ebony and the blade making up the last foot which was the blade was made of pure black orthyrian steel. The handle was studded with black opal along the sides and at the end was a platinum blade around three inches long. In his right hand there was a 4 foot long blade with with a six inch Drakon bone handle. The blade had an icy black/grey colour to it as it was made from frozen water from the Styx. On the edge a of the blade pieces of a black metal stuck out of the ice at angles, placed perfectly to tear into flesh and rip it out. The handle was carved with intricate drawings of famous acts of destruction and death. The eruption of Krakatoa in 1883, the holocaust, the Fukushima and Chernobyl meltdowns, the Hiroshima bomb and countless others.

The man rolled off to his left, dodging the paw of the giant lion. The man grunted in pain as a shard of glass stabbed it self inches away from his left kidney, his blood started to flow out onto the black rocks dying them a scarlet red. The golden lion roared showing it's pink fleshy throat and mouth, the man had reacted quickly throwing his sword, blade first directly at the beasts mouth. However the lion had closed it's mouth shattering the blade into countless pieces, many of which had lodged themselves in the back of the lions throat. The man ran forward, closing the distance between him and the lion to just ten feet. He grabbed the spear by the centre and unattached it from it's sheath, he jumped up and and started to aim the blade towards the lions roaring throat and with in seconds the lion roared at the exact moment the blade reached it's mouth. The blade had pierced right through the throat and into the spinal cord killing the Nemean lion instantly.

Left in the lions place was a golden lions pelt that was slowly changing into a black leather jacket, the spear, and golden dust littering the black ground. The man grabbed his blade and quickly sheathed it silently. He then grabbed he black leather jacket and put it on over the robe. The man removed the hood from his head, leaving it hanging around his neck, where there was once a shadow and the hood was now a handsome and rugged face. He had stormy green eyes, rough shaven face and long shaggy hair that was jet black. He scanned his immediate surroundings, looking for the Drakon bone hilt for his sword. He finally noticed roughly 25 foot away from him, right next to the carcass of the first dragon, Draco. He calmly walked over to it and grabbed it from the ground leaving imprints in the black sand and volcanic ash.

He searched around him one final time before movie north west to a part of the mountain range known as the nightshade due to them being encased in black clouds and smog. It took him a four hour hike over loose rock, boulders, ash and sand but he eventually got back to the cave he had called home for just less than 500 years. It was a quarter way up one of the mountains that overlooked the fields and plains. He came across countless groups of monsters on his way here and many of them were smart enough to leave him on his own however several packs of hellhounds and telekhines could be removed from the list of monsters in Tartarus. The man had finally entered his cave. The cave was about 20 foot by 20 foot and was just larger than the man. At the far left there was a bed of hellhound pelts and a mattress stolen from a laestrygonian camp. On the far right was a hand carved trench filled with murky water used for bathing and cleaning, at the left side of the entrance was a rack filled with different weapons and armour. On the right side of the entrance there stood a fire that was slowly dimming causing shadows to dance around the cave. The man hung up his leather jacket, armour, weapons and robes before refreshing the fire with wood. After the fire had brightened up he placed two pieces of hellhound flesh on the fire and made his way back to the entrance. The man grabbed a stick from his rack and started to redraw the symbols on the ground and walls, the symbols were a mix from American Indian, hoodoo, voodoo, tribal, religious and pagan symbols used to ward off evil and demonic beings. The man had finished off with drawing a devils trap right at the entrance and it was perfect timing as the steaks had just finished.

The man grabbed the steaks with a dagger and moved over to his hellhound pelt bed. He grabbed a ring binder, which contained several journals, and started writing in one of them. As he ate the steak he started writing about his weapon the spear, he had titled the entry 'the spear of Perses, the spear of destruction, and had started to draw a diagram of what it looked like. He was almost finished before a deep voice shouted his name, a name nobody had called him in over 500 years.

"PERSEUS!"

(REMASTERED) (15/10/15)

Hey guys sorry for slow updates I've been completely destroyed by five highers this year and haven't had the time to update. The next fix should be done by tonight GMT so expect that soon.

Enjoy your day, stay awesome and don't forget to leave a review because I absolutely love them and it just makes me happy and more likely to update.

Stay awesome folks

~AdmetoUltor14


	4. Olympus Part Two

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed**

 **Chapter 4: Unexpected Quest Mate**

 _Location: Olympus_

 _Hestia's Point Of View_

Everyone was silent. Demigods stared at the immortal campers and the minor gods and goddesses stared at the Olympians. Those who believed that Percy was innocent had a small smile on their faces whisks those he believed he had been guilty looked scared as they believed that Percy would attack them if he came back from Tartarus. After minutes of staring at each other Jason eventually broke the silence.

"So we punished an innocent man to ten years in Tartarus."

"We're fucked aren't we Jase." Leo replied.

Eventually everyone was shouting at each other scared that Percy would target them as they betrayed him. As the arguments went on Hades eventually grew tired some of the pointless shouting and arguing as he dealt with enough of that in the underworld whether it be restless spirits or Demeter and called for silence.

"What we do need to worry about is Perseus' sanity. What has seemed like ten years for us has been 1000 years in Tartarus. Who knows what horrors he has faced and monsters he has fought, for all we know he may have escaped Tartarus years ago." Hades spoke out shocking everyone.

"How could he survive for a thousand years he must be dead. Right?" Travis asked completely confused

"If anyone can survive that long Percy can. He is the strongest demigod to have appeared in the last millennia." Artemis answered.

"And, knowing Percy he probably and most likely did, find a way to become immortal or semi immortal." Apollo added to the conversation.

Before anyone else could speak a green fog filled the room and an ominous voice spoke out.

 _To the depths of the pit you must travel._

 _Listen to the whispers and the path will unravel_

 _The wandering traveller and his companion_

 _Are needed to end the war against the mountain and it's champion._

With the final word the green fog dissipated and Apollo fainted onto the ground.

"I guess we need to send a quest to get Perseus out of Tartarus then." Zeus spoke out silencing everyone before they could speak.

 _Location: The throne room of Olympus._

 _Thalia's Point of View_

Thalia was lost in her thought after hearing the prophecy. It was obvious that a quest was needed to be issued and she had already decided she was going to go on it no matter what. Looking around she saw Nico look at her who nodded his head as if planning the same thing she did. She continued looking around and locked eyes with her goddess Artemis. 'I know you want to go on the quest Thalia, I do hope you find Percy.' Thalia nodded her head and mouthed a silent thanks before her father started to speak.

"Who is willing to go on this quest?"

"I will father" "I will lord Zeus" Thalia and Nico spoke out at the same time.

"Are you both sure about this?" Zeus asked.

"Yes" The both of them echoing each other's answer.

"Okay anyone willing to be the third quest member?" Zeus asked impatiently.

Many of the demigods were mumbling to each other with copious amounts of profanity being thrown around before a quiet voice spoke out. "I'll go."

Everyone's eyes turned round to search out the voice and were shocked to see who spoke. It was Annabeth Chase who broke up with Percy when she found out that he had "murdered" her brother on the rescue mission. Before anyone could speak Annabeth spoke out quickly. Reyna glared at her as her own mouth was half open.

"Yes I'm sure so don't bother asking!"

Everyone decided to accept it. To some (Reyna, Hazel, and Frank) it was wrong to allow Annabeth to go as she was the one who it came to when deciding if Percy was guilty, and as everyone knew, he ended up in Tartarus. They began filing out of the massive golden doors along with most of the Gods and goddesses. Thalia watched as Zeus and Artemis began walking over to her. In the background Hades and Apollo walked over to Nico, whilst Athena walked over to Annabeth.

"Thalia give me your bow while father talks too you, I want to give it some upgrades to make sure you are safe in Tartarus." Artemis asked and with that Thalia had handed her the bow.

"Thalia are you sure you want to do this? You could die there or lose your mind." Zeus asked quietly so nobody could here them.

"Dad. I'm sure about it. I need to save Percy" Thalia replied.

Zeus nodded his head before speaking again. "Thalia let's see your spear for a second." Thalia handed him the spear and Zeus started to bless it. "It should be able to provide a larger shock to help you in Tartarus." Thalia looked at her spear. It was the same metallic grey colour but this time electric blue streaks garnered the sides, the name 'Storm' was engraved with diamonds, it was still the same length of five foot and the tip was replaced from celestial bronze to Olympian silver.

Artemis walked over and handed the bow to Thalia. "You now no longer need to carry arrows with you as you can conjure five types of arrows. Grappling hook arrows, blunt arrows, hunting arrows, fire arrows and poison dart arrows. They should prove to be useful in Tartarus."

"Thank you dad, lady Artemis. This means a lot."

"Take care my huntress."

The two gods nodded before walking over to Hestia to talk to her.

 _Location: Olympus_

 _Nico's Point of View_

"Hey Nico I know that you and Will are close and he will want me to make sure you're safe so here's a golden spear. The tip can light up on fire and will help get rid of any pesky monsters you find. And please don't die for Wills sake."

Nico was left blushing and nodding while muttering a simple thank you.

"Okay dude I have to go the sun chariot needs me, stay awesome little cuz." Apollo finished a disappeared in a golden explosion.

"I really do not understand how he can be so happy when the world is going to end. Anyway son if you give me you sword I'll bless it so you can call upon Cerebus when you need him." Hades spook gloomily.

Nico handed the sword and Hades started to bless it in Ancient Greek. Nico was able to make out several words such as Cerebus, Tartarus and follow but was unable to make out any other words.

Hades finished the chant and handed it to Nico. "Try it."

Nico nodded before focusing his hardest on Cerebus and getting him to shadow travel. With a simple jab into the ground Cerberus came from the shadows and entered the throne room.

"Good it works, not send him to the underworld again." Hades asked.

Nico focused his hardest on Cerebus and the underworld and then he pointed at the crack in the floor where his sword was just at and Cerebus shadow travelled through it sealing the crack up. He stared at the swords new form in wonder, it was the same length and as always black as coal. The name nightmare was engraved into the side of blade in silver. Rubies, emeralds and many other gems were studded into the hilt and edge of the blade.

"Thanks dad" Nico said and with that Hades smiled before shadow travelling to Hestia, Artemis and Zeus.

Nico look around for Thalia and once he saw her he started walking towards her.

 _Location: Olympus_

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

'I need to find Percy. I need to apologise to him. Why did I think he murdered David? Does he hate me?" Of course he hates me." All these thoughts were racing through Annabeth's head along with thousands of others. She looked around and saw her Mother two paces away and was embraced in a big hug.

"You don't have to go on this quest Annabeth I'm sure so done else can go." Athena spoke rapidly.

"Mother I must go. I need to apologise to Percy." Annabeth replied upset.

Athena nodded sadly before handing a Yankees cap.

"I've replaced the enchantment on it so you can be invisible again and hide your scent from the monsters you will face in Tartarus."

"Thanks mother." Annabeth replied.

"You may also need this..." Athena started handing a journal over to Annabeth. "It contains a map and useful information about deities and monsters you may face. We are unsure of Percy's location and it would be impossible for Thanatos to track him down." Annabeth was amazed at the gift and was spluttering out thank you's. Athena smiled.

"Go over to Thalia and Nico I believe their waiting for you and talking about you." Athena finished before teleporting to the other gods who were discussing quietly at Hestia's hearth.

Annabeth looked around before noticing the pair of demigods standing at the throne rooms doors chatting away and one glaring at her. Once she noticed them she started to walk over scared of their reactions once she gets there.


	5. Tartarus Part Two

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed**

 **Chapter Five: Face off with a Titan**

 _Location: Perseus' Cave, The Tartarean Mountain Range_

 _Perseus's Point Of View._

The man now known as Perseus had reacted quickly to the sound of someone calling upon him. He put the robe on over his underclothes and layered his armour on straight after. He debated taking the lion pelt/leather jacket but had decided it was for the best and put it on over the armour he was wearing. He grabbed the spear and attached it to his left side and grabbed a pair of scimitars from the weapon rack. He grabbed one of the vials filled with a green liquid and dripped it across the blade. Now that he had his main weapons he grabbed a body sheath and a dozen throwing knifes and wrapped it across his chest. With a final glance at his cave he walked out to out the entrance to the outcrop overlooking the field. He stared at the black, decaying field covered in a light smog. In the midst of the field stood a small battalion of around 50 telekhines and earth born.

They were being lead by a 10 foot tall man garnered in black armour with white dots representing stars and constellations, in his right hand was a midnight black speak tipped with an orthyrian silver blade. At his left side, gagged, tied up, and beaten was an old friend of Perseus', it was a young women of around the age of 17, the age Perseus was, and she had jet black and her and golden tan skin making her look like a Persian princess, she was Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, and the youngest of the Hesperides. Zoe's black volcanic eyes had looked up and stared into Perseus', her once proud and regal demeanour were completely shattered like her spirits.

Perseus had turned his eyes to face the titan Krios and glared with hatred and confusion. He eventually spoke with a husky, hoarse and dead voice, "Well well well, if it isn't Krios, I haven't seen one of you shithead titans for over five hundred years, I thought you's had finally decided to fuck off, unfortunately I'm wrong."

Krios glared before speaking in a gravelly voice. "We have come here with an offering.." Krios looks at Zoe. "So you may join my mistress and her armies against the Olympians and immortal demigods."

Perseus pretended to think about the deal but in reality started thinking of ways to fight the titan, monsters and rescue Zoe. He kept thinking before deciding to sarcastically answer. "Well let's think about it intelligently for a second. Option one I join a group of shitheads who tortured me for 500 years and kill a bunch of fuckers I hate. Option 2 I join a bunch of fuckers I hate and kill a bunch of shitheads who tortured me for 500 years. I think I'm gonna go Switzerland on this and go neutral, stay at the sidelines and watch all you bastards die." Percy finished up with a demonic grin settling on his face.

The monsters who heard what he said had grown restless and were clearly itching for a fight by the way the were toying with their weapons. Everyone present had felt a strange felling of unease as if they were being watched and those who tuned their senses further could feel the presence of a very ancient deity watching them. Percy continued thinking of plans and went from 5% chance of no injury up to 50%, that is if his plan works. Krios was shocked and thought to himself the consequences he may face if he had failed his mistress. He knew he would end up at the void or be tortured by Kronos and those were not very high up on Krios' list of things to do. He eventually continued his speaking slowly going away from a monotonous voice to one filled with hatred and anger.

"I do not think, you quite understand how dire this situation is Perseus. You will join us and you are going to help us or Zoe here, gets a knife to her throat. And I'm sure you do not want to fail her a second time now do you?" Krios finished with a rhetorical question and his face was marred with a sly smile.

Due to Krios' slow speaking Perseus had finally came up with an idea that had a 95% chance of success if it went correct. Perseus had stayed silent and Krios took that as a yes. He moved forward which left a sly grin to grow larger on Perseus' face. He jumped of the cliff and ran down the side of the mountain scaring the monsters into action. Since Krios was unattached from Zoe he was forced to lead his battalion of monsters against the legendary warrior.

Perseus continued to run forward and within seconds the army was upon him. In the centre of the field of destruction Perseus had attacked anything within two feet of him, his scimitars becoming part of his appendages removing any threat that dared to attack. The first ten earth born had attempted to attack by using brute force but were quickly dissipated by the poison on the blades edges. The telekhines that juggled bronze cannon balls that were glowing a brilliant boiling red started to attack by throwing them from a distance. Perseus rolled of to his right barely dodging the first cannon ball, he quickly turned and raised the scimitars, slashing towards his sides removing four of the telekhines and three earthborn. Krios watched with amazement and fury as his army was decimated. Krios attempted to make his way back towards Zoe but before making any distance an earthquake forced him to the ground and created an abyss to separate him from Zoe and his army.

With several quick manoeuvres he dispatched a large group of them by forcing them into the gaping black pit. Perseus was left with ten enemies and the titan. He moved quickly and with several precise stabs and slashes reduced his enemies to two earthborn and a telekhine. He ran forward, jumping off one of the earth born and doing a backflip over the telekhine. He quickly stabbed the back of his sword into the seal dog and watched it dissipate into golden dust that littered the ground around him. The earthborn to his left had moved quickly and attacked him with a sword made of stone and rock, the blade had bounced effortlessly off of Perseus' leather jacket and armour. He then noticed his attacked and quickly stabbed with both of the scimitars causing the long blades to pierce right through the muddy flesh leaving a pile of dirt in the monsters place.

The second earthborn who watched the brutal murder before his own eyes had attempted to run away and had made a reasonable distance of 25 feet away from Perseus, he attempted to continue running but several black throwing knifes found themselves in the small of the back, neck and head, causing the beast to fall down and change to pile of dirt and dust.

Perseus moved over to the throwing knives and sheathed them back in their original holdings. He turned round to see the midnight purple eyes of Krios staring into his stormy green ones before he was thrown thirty feet away in the opposite direction.


	6. The Quest Begins Part One

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed**

 **Chapter Six**

 _Location: The Throne Room Of Olympus_

 _Nico's Point Of Vie_ w

Nico was pissed, mad, annoyed and countless other adjectives to describe angry. He was actually excited for the quest. It gave him a chance to reunite with the guy who was his brother in all but blood. The reason he was angry was due to the blonde quest mate he had to be with in tartarus, if the monsters didn't kill her, he definitely would. He kept staring down at his sword and thought of all the memories he had with Percy the year after he giant war. All the monsters they hunted down and killed, the spirits they put to rest. Everything had completely changed when percy was sent to Tartarus. Nico had become a lone wolf, a gun quick to fire. He himself had changed in a way Percy and his sister would be unhappy with.

Breaking out of his somnolence he noticed Thalia was attempting to get his attention.

"..yo death breath, zombie, Nicky, you there, what's wrong?" Thalia was asking rapidly.

"Yeah I'm here. Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking of old times with Percy." Nico replied in a quiet voice.

Thalia smiled before putting her hand on Nico's shoulder before she continued speaking. "Nico everything will be fine, you and I both know he has been kicking ass 6 foot under and that there's no need to worry for him. And I know you want to kill Annabeth for several reasons but she's my friend so please don't run her through with your sword." Thalia finished with a begging look.

Nico sighed angrily. "I won't kill her but I'm not gonna speak to her or acknowledge her existence. It's her fault Percy is in Tartarus. I hope she ends up dying on this quest because if a monster won't kill her..." Nico was close too finishing but a quiet voice interrupted.

"...you'll kill me." Thalia and Nico turned round and saw Annabeth staring at them with piercing grey eyes. "I understand that you hate me but I don't expect you to end up killing me. Murder doesn't seem like your thing." Annabeth finished, her tone unchanging.

Nico was about to retort and probably stab her but a loud powerful voice interrupted them. "Nico."

"Yes dad." Nico replied.

"There is a present or a gift, hat ever you may call it, awaiting you downstairs." Hades spoke, answering Nico.

Nico looked confused but nodded anyway and replied with a simple 'Thanks' before his dad had disappeared in a flurry of shadows.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Thalia asked confused.

Nico shook his head and decided it would be best to walk out of the throne room and exit olympus. The golden streets of Olympus that were once bustling with deities and beings was now in a quiet state as the early hours of twilight entered the world. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon and Nico thought about the countless errands and jobs he and Percy worked. He thought of how many of them would end up with one of them beaten, bloodied and in pain, and the thoughts brought a flicker of a smile on his face which was noticed by Thalia and Annabeth. He broke out of his thoughts and looked back onto olympus before entering the elevator connected the gods to earth. He looked at the restaurants filled with couples, the many buildings that were lit up with firelight lamps, the coliseum in the distance that had quieted down, and the throne room that was once brilliantly lit up was immersed in shadows. He turned his back onto the city and entered the elevator.

The elevator ride down to the Empire State Building was quiet. The silence only being broken by Highway to Hell by ACDC being played on the speakers. The only thought going through Nico's head was how ironic it was for the song to be played at this moment. He looked at Thalia and Annabeth to see what they were doing. Annabeth was buried in some kind of journal or book which looked like it was hundreds of years old and Thalia was slowly nodding her head to the best of the music completely ignoring Annabeth and Nico. They eventually got off the elevator and entered the lobby. Nico grabbed the key pass and walked over to reception, he handed the pass over but was stopped in his tracks before he could leave.

"Master Nicholas, your father asked me to give you this." The middle aged man spoke and handed over a set of keys.

Nico grabbed the keys and was suddenly graced with a smile. "So that's what he meant by the gift, he fixed my baby up, thanks Alfred." The man now known as Alfred nodded before suddenly disappearing before their eyes.

Before the two girls could ask any questions Nico walked right outside before giving a look 'whoo' of elation. The pair ran outside quickly and saw Nico hugging a car.

"Uhm, Nico, you're hugging a car." Thalia spoke out awkwardly and embarrassed.

Nico glared at her before speaking out with a tone of finality. "This isn't just a car, this is my 1967 chevrolet impala, jet black, and it was the first car I ever got, a car that Percy and I chose when I was jealous that he had a car. We're going to have to go to the docks so I can pick up a few things before we head off."

"Why do we need to go to the docks?" Annabeth asked and got no reply as Nico started rummage in the boot of the car.

"Nico answer the question." Thalia spoke and Nico froze up.

"Like I said Thalia. We need to pick up a few things. Can you go into the side of my car door and pass the piece of chalk that's there. And then once I have it get into the car." Nico replied.

Thalia complied with the confusing ask and gave Nico the piece of chalk before entering the car and sitting next to Annabeth.

"Hey Thals." "Hey Annie" Annabeth glared at Thalia for being called Annie but didn't make a retort. The both decided to look out side to see what Nico needed the chalk for. They watched as Nico grabbed a small journal out his pocket from the leather jacket he was wearing and started to draw several symbols on the trunk before entering the car.

"Hey Nico why were you drawing satanic shit on your car?" Thalia asked confused.

"That isn't 'satanic shit' it's religious symbols to keep any unwanted onlookers searching my car. And before you ask, what do you mean by 'unwanted onlookers' I'm talking about some real old shit, ancient spirits, demons, monsters, you know, the works. I've got some real important and useful shit in there that I am not losing. Now can you's stay quiet for the next fifteen minutes while I drive to the docks?" Nico spoke agitatedly.

Thalia and Annabeth nodded before speaking to each other in hushed tones. This had annoyed Nico so he had decided to blast his stereo to play classic rock songs as loud as possible in hopes to silence the pair of girls. However it was ineffective as the girls continued to talk about the quest pissing Nico off even further.

Eventually the pair remained silent before Thalia asked a pair of questions. "Nico, if I may ask who is the band and what song are they playing, and can you tell us what awaits us at the docks?"

Nico decided to turn the music down and answer the questions. "The band's Parkway Drive and the song is A Cold Day in Hell. We are going to the docks to gear up for Tartarus, we don't know what awaits us and I'm not going in half cocked.

Location: The Docks

Third Person Point of View

Thalia nodded and quieted down for the last few minutes of the ride. They eventually reached the dock and the storm front had set in, within seconds they had all exited the car. Rain was pouring down everywhere and on everything, soaking the three demigods to the bones. The wind was howling like the tortured souls of the fields of punishment. Thunder and lightening cracking and illuminating the sky a brilliant white. Nico moved swiftly and entered the key into the iron door of one of the containers. The three entered and Thalia and Annabeth were shocked day what they saw. Right along the edges of the container was a line of salt several inches wide, at both entrances was a pentacle with symbols surrounding it and a scorpion in the centre, in the middle of the container were three metal shelves with three layers they all contained boxes, mines, briefcases, bombs, several lightweight machine guns, an RPG, and several wooden cases that looked centuries old and had weird symbols on them. On the walls were metal racks that had guns, knives, swords, and several large maps.

"Right before you move do not, I repeat DO NOT, break the salt line or the keys of Solomon. We need them to keep demons out and trust me they do exist, anything with fully black eyes you better s. When I walk back in I should pass over the salt, key of Solomon, grab silver and grab iron. If I fail to do anything of them but a bullet in between my eyes. Do you understand Thalia?" Nico finished.

Thalia nodded and Nico walked out into the rain. Thalia and Annabeth stared at each other before nodding and searched around the place. They stared at the countless types of guns that were standing on the walls. They heard the roar of the impalas engine get closer to the confined before the engine stopped. Nico opened the iron doors and had the boot of the car already open. He grabbed all his weapons from the car and placed the, on one of the shelves as he bypassed the key of Solomon and salt line. He then grabbed a vial of holy water and downed it in front of the two girls, he then grabbed Thalia's silver knife and knocked a part of his forearm.

"Well I believe that's all of them. What do we need Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Grab one of those jerry cans, it should have salt which could come in handy. We need a jug of holy water in case theirs demons. Grab the iron and silver katanas. The rifle with several ammunition packs. We should take a glock each. With three types of ammunition, silver, iron, and celestial bronze. And we need to take my big journal at the back."

Thalia and Annabeth nodded and the trio set out gathering the materials. It took them the best part of fifteen minutes to gather everything and place it in the correct part of the boot.

"Right guys I'm gonna get something from the container next door. Lock my container then get in the car keep the flocks by your side at all times, anything that looks dangerous kill it. If it has black eyes, shout on me." Nico finished before handing the keys to Thalia.

Nico had opened the container next to them as Thalia locked Nico's container up. They waited around but Nico still hadn't appeared after five minutes leaving the pair to worry.

"What's taking him so long? He needs to hurry up and explain all this shit." Thalia spoke to Annabeth.

"I agree, this all seems so strange and unreal, talks about demons and monsters that shouldn't exist. It's so confusing." Annabeth replied.

Thalia was about to reply but noticed the two figures who were walking closer to them. "Nico, those BLACK EYE HUMAN DEMON THINGS YOU TOLD ME TO SHOUT ABOUT WE COULD USE SOME HELP."


	7. Tartarus Part Three

Chapter 7

The foot of Perseus' Mountain, Tartarus.

Perseus' Point of View

Perseus stared at the ground in disgust. After taking a second to realise what happened he spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto the black rocky ground. He slowly raised himself up and stabbed the twin scimitars into the ground. Right after that he stabbed his spear into the ground. He took a moment to reorganise himself and stared at Krios.

"I'm going to kill you." Perseus said in his dead voice.

"You can't kill a titan you insolent demigod. And how did you get Perses' spear? He said he left it in the human world." Krios replied in anger, his purple eyes glaring at Perseus.

"Oh he knows I have it. I took it from him in the middle of a fight and escaped. And oh I know i can't kill you, but I can cause you so much pain you won't be reforming any time soon." Perseus grinned demonically.

Krios roared in anger and ran towards Perseus. Perseus quickly grabbed the spear and attempted to make its power work. As the distance between the two shortened to ten feet Perseus sighed in anger and threw the spear away to the side. He picked up a scimitar but was smashed to the ground by Krios. Krios rolled over him and got up quickly. Perseus was just as quickly and slashed with his scimitar. It was quickly blocked by Krios' broadsword. They slashed at each other rapidly and sparks flew every time.

Perseus rolled backwards and found himself kneeling next to Zoe. He quickly looked over her and saw a knife plunged in her stomach. He reacted quickly realising there was no time to spare. He moved quickly slashing at Krios angrily. He struck down lower than he had hoped and his blade bounced off the ground. He looked up and saw Krios blade slashing down. The next moment was a blur but once his vision cleared he saw red blood flow over his left eye. Putting his hand up to his face he realised there was a 4 inch long cut from the top of his eye to his cheek. He glared in anger with his one good eye and roared with his dead voice echoing in the jagged black mountain range. His hand moved quickly and slashed at Krios' leg. A river of ruby blood spurted out of the titans milky white flesh and drenched the scimitar.

Perseus stood up quickly and pushed Krios to the ground before stabbing at him. Krios countered summoning his titan weapon. A black spear with an orthyrian silver blade. Perseus disarmed Krios but had lost his weapon in the process. He grabbed a throwing knife from its sheath and held it to Krios' neck.

"Why doesn't the spear of destruction work. Why can't I access its power!" Perseus roared and only got a grin from Krios as an answer.

"You will fucking answer me Krios, my blade is lined with gorgon poison." Perseus replied with a deathly quiet voice.

"As long as Perses controls the coliseum than it remains in his power." Krios grinned.

"Then I am going to assume that sticking this blade in your heart will cause you to take a long time to reform. And I guess, someone else will have to take care off that spear you just lost." Perseus finished grinning wildly. Krios' eyes opened wildly in fear and the last thing he saw was the tip of the scimitar piercing through his eye.

Location: Perseus' Cave, The Tartarean Mountain Range

Zoe's Point Of View

Zoe snapped awake from her sleep after a nightmare and gasped for air. Ever since she found herself in Tartarus her sleep was plagued with him. Cold sweat drenched her skin and memories of what happened flooded her brain. She looked around the cave she was in. She was lying in a bed made from hellhound pelts and a mattress. To the right of her was a small trench of water that was a rusty reddish-brown colour. The entrance of the cave was closed off and the floor around it covered in a bunch of religious symbols, some of which she recognised. She turned her head little to look at the weapon rack and noticed a figure drinking from a bottle and sitting at a desk..

"So your finally awake Zoe?" The mans dead voice spoke out

"Perseus? Is that. You?" Zoe asked recognising the voice.

The man coughed after taking a drink. "The one and only, and come on, we're friends. No need for formalities." Perseus finished with a small grin on his face. He turned his chair round and looked at her.

"Okay, Percy. Where am I. And is that scotch you are drinking?" Zoe asked confused.

"You are in the cave that I have been living in for the last 500ish years. And I am drinking scotch to celebrate my punishment of life in Tartarus. 1000 years today." Percy replied with a sad face.

"But I thought your punishment was only 25 years. But why do I feel so, drained, and why am I in a bed?" Zoe asked still confused.

"Krios stabbed a knife in your abdomen and it pierced your stomach. I used the last of my medicine, ambrosia and nectar to heal the wound. And your body went in to a comatose state to reserve energy." Percy replied and Zoe nodded. "We have also ran out of water which leaves us with a few choices. The first is I use my powers to get water from Tartarus' atmosphere which would last us a week. However i'll be unconscious for half of the week. Or, tonight we attack a laestrygonian camp and restock on food, water and materials." Percy finished.

"Thinking about it, I would say we need both of us at fighting condition as we are both in Tartarus. I'm already injured and both of us out of maximum fighting capabilities would be bad news. So I guess we should go with the attack on a laestrygonian camp." Zoe replied.

"I guess that settles it then. We eat some food, get ready and take a camp." Percy finished with a grin.

"You know what Percy. I have heard rumours that alcohol helps a person deal with pain so pass the bottle." Zoe asked and Percy grinned and threw it over.

Zoe caught it in both hands and took the cork off. As the rim of the bottle reached her lips a loud smashing racked Percy's makeshift door. The two of them turned at the door in shock and a voice shouted out.

"Perseus, I wish to speak with you!"


	8. A meeting with death

**Perseus: Patron of the Betrayed**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Location: The docks, New York._

 _Nico's Point Of View_

Nico entered Percy's container, and began to look around at the variety of weapons, guns, boxes and jerry cans. He walked over to one of the walls, there were a variety of trophies of war, swords, knives, most of them he recognised from the hunts he and Percy went out. As he stared at the weapons he started to reminisce memories of the past. His mind wandered to the first time they went out to hunt a demon.

 _*Flashback in Camp Half Blood*_

 _Nico walked over to where Percy was sitting quietly at the beach. He watched as Percy was staring into the ocean, breathing calmly and remaining motionless. He waited a moment before he decided to speak._

 _"Hey Perce, Chiron told me that you wanted to see me?"_

 _Percy waited a moment before speaking in a hoarse tone. "Yeah, we're going hunting. I'm gonna teach you a few things."_

 _"I'm confused. If we were hunting i'd expect Thals to be here" Nico spoke bemused_

 _"You see Nico we aren't hunting an animal or a monster, but despite that I think we should do it, hunting with guns like normal people. Right anyway, what we are hunting, is a demon." Percy replied, a small grin growing on his face_

 _"No Nico, not hunting animals or monsters, but natural gun hunting would be fun. But instead, we are hunting a demon." Percy replied, a small grin appearing on his face._

 _"A demon?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Demons exist?"_

 _"Yes. And there's one attacking demigods down south which we are going to find and kill." Percy finished with a finality._

 _"I thought demons were a myth, like old tales past on by spirits to humans?" Nico asked still lost._

 _"They aren't a myth, but what the spirits say are true, beings that turn into clouds of black smoke and control a mortal. Yeah they exist, and they're demons, and for the final time we are going south to kill the thing._

 _"How do we get south then, and where south, you haven't specified . And what about killing the thing, that would be useful to know." Nico listed off a bunch of questions_

 _"We are going down to Tampa for the weekend, Chiron is going to say that we are on a quest of something or other. We're taking my car and you will shadow travel us."_

 _"You expect to shadow travel a car, and since when did you have a car, last time I was her-" Nico started._

 _"The last time you were here was nearly a year and a half left not long after Annabeth and I broke up." Percy cut in calmly. "A lot has changed since then."_

 _"Yeah I can see, you're at your most athletic, have a car, and hunt demons. How are you still single?" Nico asked jokingly._

 _"Nico lets just get to my car okay." Percy finished once Nico shrugged his shoulders and they walked to Thalia's pine._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Nico sighed happily as he looked back on how it all started. How the demon was a deranged murderous being who Percy casted back to Tartarus, the drive back filled with classic rock and occasional drink at a bar. As he was about to reminisce more when he picked up a Kurdish marking engraved knife a voice called out shouting his name.

He reacted quickly, grabbing the knife and pulling out his gun, making sure bullets of iron were loaded. He moved out the container quickly and turned to where the demons were coming from. He pulled his knife into the ice pike position before relaxing. What he expected to be demons were in fact warped spirits from the fields of punishment. An easy mistake but the auras of both were different. He pulled the Glock .22 before shooting at both spirits in the head.

Annabeth and Thalia ducked hearing the crack of the gunshots but realised it was Nico. The two spirits disappeared in a pile of silver dust.

"They weren't demons just spirits." Nico spoke calmly.

"What do you mean just spirits, they looked like they were going to kill us." Annabeth spoke angrily and annoyed.

"They weren't demons. They have different aura's, as a child of the underworld _I_ can easily tell them apart, Chase."

Before Annabeth could retort a banging on one of the shipping containers next to them was heard. They turned round quickly, their weapons ready. But Nico relaxed seeing who it was.

"Thanatos what are you doing here?" Nico questioned in wonder.

"It's good to see Percy trained you well. It will be very beneficial for you in the Pit." Thanatos spoke in a calm voice.

"What do you beneficial in the pit? I thought demons went to purgatory. And why are you here" Nico asked in confusion.

"How do you think Percy got into hunting demon. His family has a very strong historical presence and I have been there every ten generations to train myself a demon hunter. Before Percy, it was a man called Andrew Smith during the American Revolution, before him, a Knights Hospitaller in Malta called Antonius Angelo. Each has had a weapon given to them as a gift from myself and I want you to deliver it to him, and that is why I am here." Thanatos spoke in a peaceful manner.

"So whats the weapon then? And how will we get to Tartarus, we have to go to Central Park and it's rush hour, it'll take hours." Nico spoke, partially whinging, partially annoyed.

"Go into Percy's contained and grab the third box on your left, sacrifice it to me and I shall connect the doors of death on earth and Tartarus. Thus, time in Tartarus will move at a normal rate the same here on earth." Thanatos finished. Nico complied with what was asked of him and burned the box in its entirety.

Once the box finished burning the iron doors of Percy containers were turned into magnificent dark mahogany doors. Stygian Iron hinged the doors to white marble columns.

"And this is the weapon." Thanatos finished with a sly grin and threw a ring at Nico. It was gold, studded with tanzanite jewels and engraved inside it said Skotádi, Greek for darkness. Nico ran his index finger on the inside of the jewel and it transformed, turning into a beautiful scythe. The pole and handle was made off gold and tanzanite jewels studded along it, and the blade, a three foot crescent, was made off Stygian Iron. The blade casted a faint ethereal light with an aura of power around it.

"You are unable to use it. The blade has a dark history and only Percy is capable of being able to use it. Unless, you wish to be cursed Nico." Thanatos finished with a warning. Nico simply nodded and turned the Scythe back into a ring and putting it in his pocket.

"Also, do not forget. Percy has been down there for 1000 years. He has most likely changed for the worst and is going to be very powerful, take care." Thanatos finished before changing into a Raven and flying off.

"Well that was a dramatic exit." Thalia spoke, causing Nico and Annabeth to jump. "Anyway, I guess we should go into the lovely hellhole of Tartarus."

Annabeth and Nico simply nodded before opening and entering the magnificent doors, stepping into a hellish landscape only describable as a living nightmare. Seconds of stepping in they faced their first challenge. Hyperion.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys, Admeto back once again. I'm gonna apologise for the lack of updates, there is no real excuse other than the fact that I was working on the remastered version of my main story. If you haven't seen it, it's Hero Once Broken (Remastered) and many of you will enjoy.**

 **So Question of the day: (QOTD) What do you think was in the box Nico sacrificed to Thanatos? It isn't something completely random and does actually make sense.**

 **Please review your answers, and share your thoughts on the chapters.**

 **Quick shout outs to a couple of OG's who have reviewed.**

 **\- Snowdrop02**

 **\- TheFallenAce15**

 **If it weren't for these guys the quality of this story would be sub-par and I would have gave in. However, thanks to their constructive criticism I fixed all my chapters and revamped. Which I have done again by the way. Honestly the next chapter is going to be dedicated to those two as a thank you, so go check out their pages, each have to stories on it, and i'm sure they'll appreciate it.**

 **Stay awesome folks, if you're new follow and favourite, and don't forget, reviews are massively appreciated.**

 **Peace out ~AdmetoUltor14**


End file.
